The Plan
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob gets help from an unexpected source in his quest to get Bella to make the right choice...set in Eclipse AU.


**The Plan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob cuddled Bella close to him as she finally stopped shivering. Her eyes began to droop and her head fell against his warm chest as she succumbed to exhaustion. His heat surrounded her like a warm cocoon and she drifted into a restful sleep. Jacob smiled as he gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Could you at least control your thoughts?" A harsh voice floated out of the darkness.

Jacob raised his head and glared across at Edward, who was sitting crouched in the corner, keeping as far away from Bella as the small tent would allow in order not to add an extra chill. "Stay out of my head."

"It's difficult when your thoughts are so loud. It's like you are shouting them at me." Edward shifted around slightly so that he was sitting cross legged near the rear of the tent.

"What is your problem, leech? If my thoughts make you uncomfortable then leave." Jacob retorted.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Edward said quietly so only Jacob could hear.

"Well it's never going to happen is it?" Jacob tightened his strong arms around Bella reflexively. She mumbled his name under her breath and he couldn't help but smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Edward's next question surprised him.

"Of course I do." Jacob replied. "She loves me too, only she won't admit it to herself."

"I can't tell if you're right." Edward said, sounding frustrated.

Jacob was silent for a moment as he concentrated on Bella, her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her heart beat slowly in her chest and he reveled in the sound, not knowing how much longer he would be able to hear it. "She could choose me you know." He said eventually.

"I don't think so." Edward stated firmly.

"You don't know that." Jacob snapped. "I could give her a life, a human life."

A tortured expression crossed Edward's face at those words. He stared miserably at his rival. "That's all I've ever wanted for her; to be happy, live a normal human existence...have children." He confessed.

"Then just leave." To Jacob the answer was so simple.

"I tried." Edward reminded him. "I left and it nearly killed us both."

"You should have tried harder." Jacob shot back at him. "If you had stayed away another six months I could have made her happy. She was getting better."

Edward pondered Jacob's words. He knew that his rival could give Bella a better life and that he was strong enough to protect her. Edward loved Bella more than anything else in the world and his greatest desire was to see her safe and living a full human life. The thought of losing her from his world was unbearable but he knew he could stand the pain if Bella was living the life she deserved. He craved that for her.

"She needs convincing." He murmured.

"What?" Jacob questioned him.

"Bella...she needs to wake up to how much she really loves you and what sort of life you could have together."

"Don't you think I haven't tried." Jacob pointed out. "I've told her how I feel, tried to kiss her, convince her with words...but she is adamant that you are what she wants."

"Maybe you've been going about it in the wrong way." Edward said slowly. "Maybe Bella needs to know just what it would be like if she lost you from her life permanently. She has never had to experience it."

"You mean trick her?" Jacob frowned, not liking that idea.

"No...just show her what she is really missing. You have always been there, supporting her, guiding her...if she thought that could be taken away perhaps it would force her hand." Edward felt sick at the idea of pushing Bella toward Jacob, but his longing for her to have a better life overrode his own needs.

"Why are you suggesting this?" Jacob asked curiously. "If it works you will lose her."

"Yes and it will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but her happiness means more to me than my own wants and desires. Despite what you think of me, Jacob. I love Bella with all my soul." Edward said earnestly.

"I am beginning to believe it." Jacob agreed. "You know that I will take care of Bells and love her for the rest of my life."

Edward closed his eyes, trying to keep his sadness from overwhelming him. "I know...I know."

* * *

Bella stood in front of Edward, her eyes half closed against the glare of the bright sun making the snow sparkle like diamonds at her feet. They had just been talking about the top ten best nights of their lives and he had sweetly told her that all of them were spent with her. It was just like him to be so romantic after spending such a difficult night with Jacob sleeping by her side. He was so selfless.

"And what is your number one?" She asked him softly.

"When I asked you to marry me and you said yes." Edward smiled at her affectionately as he took her hand.

Jacob was hiding around the corner; he heard the words that were his cue to interrupt the little romantic interlude. He took a deep breath and marched into view, doing his best to school his face into a hurt expression. "You're marrying him?" He called out to Bella.

Bella spun round in shock when she saw Jacob standing behind her, his face showed his hurt and devastation. Her heart ached in her chest as she locked eyes with him. "Jake..." she cried out.

"I am done, I am so done." Jacob snapped as he whizzed round and strode off.

Bella turned back to face Edward. He had a guilty look plastered over his handsome face. "You knew he was listening?" Bella said in disbelief.

"He deserved to know." Edward replied quietly.

Bella glared at him angrily as she swiftly turned and began to stagger after Jacob through the deep snow. "Jake wait." She yelled.

Edward watched her go, his face showing his intense sadness. He knew this was the beginning of the end and that he had lost her for good. Her feelings for Jacob had been written all over her face as she immediately rushed after him. "I love you, Bella." He whispered brokenly as his shoulders began to shake with the force of his emotions.

* * *

"Kiss me and come back." Bella cried out to Jacob in her desperation for him to stay. Her heart was heavy in her chest as her anxiety made her breathless. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't.

Jacob had stopped moving at her words. He half twisted round to look at her. "Do you mean it?" He demanded.

"Yes." Bella pleaded. "I mean it. Kiss me."

Jacob didn't need asking twice. He ran back to her, immediately cupping her face in his warm hands as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Bella only hesitated for a second before her arms encircled his neck and she sank her fingers into his silky hair, drawing him closer as the kiss intensified exponentially. Jacob let go of her face and wrapped his hands around her small waist as he lifted her up and crushed her to his body. Bella gasped at the feel of his muscular torso pressed to hers. The kiss continued until they were both breathless and that is when she saw her true future.

Behind her closed lids Bella saw herself standing in a field full of wild flowers. The sun was bright in the azure blue sky. She was clutching onto the hands of two small, black haired children as they all stood gazing across at the tall, handsome man that had his arms open, waiting for them.

"Go." Bella whispered to the children. She released their hands and they flew away from her, running through the tall grass towards their father.

The vision faded from Bella's mind as the kiss ended. Their lips parted and they both stared breathlessly at each other. "Please tell me that meant something, Bells?" Jacob begged her.

Bella glanced behind her for a second, as if seeking something, before turning back to Jacob. "Yes, it meant everything. I love you." She murmured.

Jacob smiled at her happily as he leaned down to kiss her one last time. "I have to go." He said regretfully. "But I will be back. I love you."

"Love you more." Bella returned his smile and watched as he ran down the mountainside, a spring in his step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

Bella returned to the camp to find Edward waiting for her. He had an inscrutable expression on his face. "You saw." She whispered.

"No, I heard. Jacob's thoughts are pretty loud." Edward tried to smile but failed.

"Your plan worked." Bella felt a tear roll down her face as she gazed at him sadly.

"You knew?" Edward dropped his eyes to his hands which were clenched in front of him. "I always suspected that you loved him."

Bella stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on his cold cheek. "You are the most selfless man I have ever known. You will always hold a piece of my heart."

Edward finally forced a smile onto his face. He had to show her he would be alright. It would be his last gift to her. "Live your life and be happy Bella Swan. That's all I ever wanted."

Bella took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. "I know, Edward. I finally know."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
